


A Heart Full Of Song

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, Violence, basically les mis but it has lesbians, im sorry, its the barricade lots of people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: A rewrite of Les Mis but it's Eponine that falls for Cosette and not Marius that fateful day in the street.





	A Heart Full Of Song

“Go away Marius, none of this concerns you, but if you stay you'll be in trouble, just stay clear.” Eponine tried to shove Marius out of the street. She really didn't need him getting swept up in a con.

“But Eponine-” 

Eponine whirled around to face him, still walking down the cobbled street. “No Marius. Go home.” She shoved the law student back the way they had come. 

“Eponine!” He shouted from a few feet away.

But it was too late, she'd turned back around and ran face first into someone, both of them falling to the ground in a heap of skirts and petticoats.

“I didn't see you there forgive me.” Eponine was barely able to form words as she stared at the girl. Her blonde hair was curled where it wasn't tucked up in a bonnet, it looked softer than a summer day. And her eyes were the deep brown of a leather bound book. Even her mouth was perfect as it curled up into a small rose petal smile.

She took Eponine's breath away. 

Eponine remembering her manners offered her hand to help the girl up, suddenly very aware of her dirty clothes and messy hair. The angelic girl probably thought her the scum of the city.

“It's quite alright.” The girl stood, not breaking eye contact with Eponine. “You must have been in quite a hurry.” 

“Oh, um, yes. But maybe we'll meet again?” She smiled a bit herself, the girl's hand still in her own. 

“That would be nice.” The girl dropped her hands to the front of her emerald dress.

Just as the girl finished speaking Montparnasse came up behind Eponine, looking like a highly annoyed cat as he spun her around.

“Eponine we have to go.” His voice gave no room for argument, it was cold and sharp, just like the knives he loved so much. 

“Just let me say-” but the girl had gone. Disappeared like a phantom in the night. “Alright, let's go, I'll be up on the roof of the cafe to keep watch.” 

“You better.” Montparnasse stalked off, his coat tails trailing behind him on a nonexistent breeze. 

Eponine was just glad she was on lookout and not actually conning people this time, it got boring after a while and it started to feel wrong to scam decent people out of their money. But then again, it was mostly the people who could afford to lose a few sous. 

She watched the people walk past the gang’s setup before catching sight of a familiar green dress and bonnet. It couldn't be. But it was, it was the beautiful girl from earlier with her father. 

And they seemed to be the target of the con. 

_No no no. Not her._

Eponine watched the robbery with baited breath. The man looked familiar but she couldn't place why. It was like a foggy memory from her childhood when everything had been alright. She remembered a man coming to the house one night to take little Cosette away. Could it be the same man, and if so would that mean that the girl is Cosette? It was a strong possibility, but that would have to wait for later because out of the corner of her eye she saw the all too familiar dark blue of a police uniform. 

“Everyone disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!” She screamed with all she had. Trying to watch where the girl went in the scuffle, but in the swirl of coats and skirts she lost them both. 

She waited for the commotion to die down before climbing from the building she saw Marius rounding the corner, “Marius, where are you off too?” Perhaps she could get the student and his little group of friends to help her find the girl. 

“A meeting, why?” He cocked his head to the side, the motion very similar to that of a curious bird. 

“I was just wondering if you would have time to help me look for the girl from the street, she dropped her handkerchief and she probably wants it back.” It wasn’t an outright lie, just a big white lie of sorts, it couldn't possibly hurt anyone. 

“You could join me, we always need more people willing to fight for what's right. Then after we can go look for the girl and return her things.” Marius smiled widely at her, gesturing for her to follow him into the cafe. 

“Alright, I don’t know if I’ll stay long.” If the students were anything like Mairus then maybe it wouldn’t be horrible, but from what she’d seen most of them were rich and just seemed to slum in the lower part of the city. So her hopes weren’t high for the group. 

Without anymore words Eponine followed him into the Cafe Musain. 

The first thing that hit her was the sound; so many voices all talking at once and about so many different things it was hard to take in. 

“Marius you’re late!” A very exasperated man in red stated from his spot at the head of a table, standing over what looked like plans for something. Eponine almost laughed out loud at Marius getting scolded by someone who couldn’t be older than himself, but she kept herself composed, still feeling like a fox in a group of hounds. 

“Yes yes, but I brought someone to join in our cause Enjolras.” Marius strode over towards the man she assumed was Enjolras, while she opted to hang back near a different group that were talking and laughing, but at a much quieter volume. 

“Who is she?” A different student spoke up, this one with an unruly mop of hair that rivaled Marius’ curls. She could feel the unspoken words in his question, _why is she here, she isn’t one of us?_

“Someone who is smarter than she looks, thank you very much.” She crossed her arms defiantly, she would stand her ground around these boys even if it killed her. “What are you doing anyway?” 

“Let me apologize for Courfeyrac here, he doesn’t always think before he speaks. But for what our group does, why, we’re planning a revolution.” A different man in glasses put a hand up to silence Enjolras, who shut his mouth with an almost comical pout.

“And is there any room for women in your revolution?” She muttered to herself, as the attention of the room had turned back to whatever was on the table

“Don’t get him started, he won’t shut up once you do.” A voice off to her left warned. She turned and found another student, his gaze fixed on a bottle of ale in front of him. 

“I take it you’re familiar with it then?” Something about him had her fascinated, he didn't seem like the others. Just from his position away from it all, his focus fixed on the bottle before him, it seemed almost cynical.

“Very.” He took a long drink from the bottle, “I’m Grantaire.” 

“Eponine.” She sat down in the chair across from him. “But do they, have plans from women in their so called revolution?” 

“Oh yes, Apollo over there has plans for everyone. He goes off about equality all the damn time.” Grantaire’s words dripped of so much sarcasm it was astounding, “They all have so much hope it's sad.” He offered her the bottle.

“If you’re so cynical then why be here with them?” The alcohol was a familiar burn down her throat.

Grantaire just chuckled softly, “There cannot be sun without the shade to temper it.” 

Eponine just nodded and tuned back into the buzz around them. It gave her time to think about what she would say if she ever saw that girl again. If she ever found her again, which with each passing hour felt less and less likely. Marius would help her all he could, but she wasn’t sure if that would be enough. She didn't know if any of it would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos will make my day! so please let me know what you thought!  
> come talk to me on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
